Viñetas meteorito
by Tifa-Lock
Summary: CloudTifa, ZackAeris, CidShera... Serie de drabbles con los personajes de FF7. Segunda: Música. Cloud compra un piano para Tifa con el anhelo de volver a escuchar aquella melodía.
1. Rosas

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy 7 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, bla bla, ya sabéis. Todo es de Squaresoft (que se ha comido a la gran compañía Enix, snifff...), y principalmente es fruto de la gran imaginación de Hironobu Sakaguchi.

Yo sólo me aprovecho de sus maravillosas creaciones XD .

Cabe decir que _Viñetas meteorito_ será una serie de drabbles sin necesaria conexión entre sí. No son más que imágenes que se forman en mi cabeza, y mi mente me obliga a describirlas (con la persuasiva táctica del látigo CHAS, así que no me queda más remedio que obedecer XD).

**VIÑETAS METEORITO  
**

* * *

**1- Rosas**

* * *

Irrumpe en la iglesia de los suburbios como hace siempre, a lo grande. Empuja las dos puertas con sus brazos y camina entre ellas con aire de seguridad y un poco de chulería.

Aeris no necesita girarse para saber quién acaba de entrar. Le reconoce en su manera de abrirse camino, en su paso seguro a la par que impaciente y en su forma de detenerse tras ella, aguardando a que se gire a mirarle. No le hace esperar, y le dedica una gran sonrisa en cuanto sus miradas se cruzan.

-¡Hola, Aeris!

-Vaya, me alegra ver que has vuelto de una pieza –lo observa detenidamente de arriba abajo y detiene la vista en la frente del chico- Aunque diría que eso no estaba ahí la última vez que nos vimos.

Él se toca el lugar donde tiene un trozo de gasa cubriendo parte de su frente y encoge los hombros.

-Es una heridita de nada, mañana ya estará curada… Como sea, te he traído una cosa.

Aeris observa, curiosa, la caja que aparece tras la espalda de Zack. La coge con sumo cuidado por si lo que contiene es delicado, y enarca una ceja cuando al fin ve el interior.

-¿Qué… se supone que es esto?

-Una rosa –se cruza de brazos y sonríe, satisfecho-. Las he visto varias veces en algunos pueblos, y como sé que en Midgar no crecen, pensé que te gustaría tener una.

-Perdona que te corrija –ironiza la joven-: es una rosa _marchita_.

Zack abre unos ojos como platos, entre incrédulo e indignado.

-¿¿Cómo que marchita?? ¡Esta mañana estaba bien sana! ¡La he llevado conmigo durante todo el viaje! -se acerca a observar la flor de cerca, como si no creyera las palabras de ella- ¡…Ah! ¡Está mustia!

-¡Te lo acabo de decir! ¿Y cómo se te ocurre meter a la pobre en esta caja sin luz ni oxígeno? ¡Tenías que haberla traído en agua!

-Sí, mira, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ponerme a buscar jarrones… ¡Encima que te traigo un regalo! Además, casi me abandonan en el camino por bajarme a coger la dichosa flor –tercia, aunque no parece del todo molesto. Aeris no puede evitar reír al imaginarse al chico corriendo desesperadamente detrás de la camioneta de Shinra-. ¿De qué te ríes?

-Nada, nada… Pero ya sé qué regalo quiero que me traigas a la próxima.

-¿Qué?

-Semillas.

-¿Semillas?

-¡Claro! ¿De qué crees que me sirve tener una flor marchita?

Zack se lleva una mano al mentón, pensativo. Considera que la postura de la chica tiene bastante sentido. No obstante, no sabe si podrá satisfacer ese nuevo capricho de la joven, básicamente porque nunca se ha detenido a preguntar si venden semillas en las tiendas de los pueblos donde ha visto rosales en flor.

-¿Y no te sirve si te traigo las típicas tazas de los guiris o camisetas que dicen _Mi amigo ha estado en este pueblo y todo lo que me ha traído ha sido esta estúpida camiseta_?

-¡No! ¡Quiero plantar un rosal!

El SOLDADO suspira, resignado. Después hincha el pecho con orgullo.

-¡Está bien! ¡Te traeré un rosal entero si es necesario! ¡Lo arrancaré con mis propias manos! –asegura.

-¡He dicho que lo que quiero son semillas! Mira, lo plantaría en este hueco de aquí –corre hacia un lado de la tierra en la que crecen las flores de la iglesia y señala un espacio yermo-. A lo largo de esto, y quizá incluso me cabrían dos. Después quizá…

Zack sólo es capaz de escuchar _blablablabla_ cada vez que la chica comienza a hablar de una posible redistribución de su espacio de flores. Le recuerda a su madre hablando de cambiar los muebles de la casa, básicamente porque a ella tampoco le prestaba atención cuando sacaba ese tema a relucir. Piensa, entonces, que quizá funcione la misma táctica para cambiar el sentido de la conversación: recapitular hasta lo que les ha llevado a ese punto.

-¿Seguro que no quieres una de esas bonitas tazas de recuerdo?

La chica calla de repente. Tarda unos segundos en reaccionar. Después le observa con el ceño fruncido e hincha los carrillos. Él, aunque divertido, se rinde. Es incapaz de negarle un capricho a Aeris.

-Está bien, te traeré un rosal. O dos, si hace falta.

-¡Lo que quiero son semillas! ¡Me has traído el cadáver de una pobre flor y me tienes que compensar por ello!

-Vaaale, semillas…

Se apunta la nota mental de no olvidar el encargo la próxima vez que vea rosas en un pueblo. Él pone las semillas, pero las espinas son cosa de Aeris.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas:** Escribí esto anoche de madrugada y un dolor de cabeza impresionante, aunque no tiene excusa, porque lo acabo de releer y no le encuentro salvación posible XD . Es una conversación de besugos, sí. Y quién lo diría, yo escribiendo Zackeris... Aunque realmente hacía mucho que quería escribir sobre esta pareja.

No sé si el título sugiere que todas las viñetas serán del FF7 original, pero como ya veis aquí, no va a ser así. FF7 más Crisis Core, ya que la culpa de que esté escribiendo esto la tiene el último xD . No sé si aparecerá alguna escena de la película, ya que para mí es una vergüenza a la saga. Probablemente la mayoría sean CloTi y Zackeris (¿cómo se suele llamar a esta pareja? Desde siempre he leído Zackeris, pero veo que hay gente que la llama Zaris... ôo·), pero tengo planeado sacar a todos los protagonistas del FF7 original. A excepción de Cait Sith, que no encuentro nada para él... Pero espero hacerlo XD .

Para tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, insultos, dejar ir a los perros asesinos, etc., sólo hay que pulsar el botón REVIEW. Y creedme cuando os digo que entraréis en el sorteo de un jamón de pata negra si lo hacéis guiño (no insultarme, sino pulsar ese precioso botoncito XD).

PD: No sé cómo me habrá salido Aeris, porque mi yo interno apresado me pedía a gritos que acabase con ella...


	2. Música

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy 7 y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todos obra de Squaresoft (por aquel entonces, todavía una respetable compañía de videojuegos xD).

**VIÑETAS METEORITO**

* * *

**2- Música**

**

* * *

  
**

Nunca es un buen día cuando eres el apestado del pueblo. Cloud puede asegurar que así es como se sentía cuando todos los niños le daban la espalda. No sabía por qué, pero ninguno quería acercarse a él. Creía estar destinado a vivir en soledad.

Cuando volvía del colegio, su madre le preguntaba cómo le había ido. Solía no contestar y correr a echarse sobre su cama para distraerse con los juguetes que tenía desperdigados por el suelo y el lecho. Aunque su madre acostumbraba a reñirle –no muy severamente– por la falta de orden que le caracterizaba, él quería que las cosas permanecieran así. Si antes de irse al colegio su cowboy se había quedado tras la almohada, a punto de asaltar al pastor que se escondía bajo la sábana junto a una oveja y un cerdo de plástico, así debían estar las cosas cuando él regresara. Todo a punto para continuarlo donde lo había dejado horas atrás. (Según pasaba el tiempo, comenzó a dejar de lado los juguetes para dar paso a una espada de madera, con la que combatía al mal invisible, que se escondía en cualquier rincón.)

Posteriormente pasaba un buen rato ayudando a su madre a limpiar. Ella le preguntaba por qué no salía a jugar con otros niños, pero Cloud no se veía con fuerzas para contestarle que nadie le quería. Que su hijo era el marginado del pueblo.

Después de cenar salía de casa para dirigirse siempre al mismo lugar: bajo esa ventana de la que salía una dulce melodía. Las notas de un piano le hipnotizaban y le invitaban a tomar asiento en el suelo mientras podía imaginar las manos creadoras de ese sonido. A veces se atrevía a recrear en su mente una cara familiar que cerraba los ojos mientras creaba y sentía la música. Eso le hacía sentir mejor.

Esa imagen aparecía en sus sueños incluso durante su estancia en Shinra. Así, tan lejos de casa, era capaz de terminar los amargos días con una sensación agradable.

Ahora vive en Midgar, en el remodelado Séptimo Cielo. Ha comprado un piano viejo que con su llegada alegró más de lo esperado a la mujer con la que vive. Hay días en los que pasa horas sentada delante del piano, deslizando sus finos dedos sobre las teclas y tocando una melodía que los dos recuerdan a la perfección. Denzel y Marlene toman asiento junto a ella y presencian las maravillas que irrumpen en la habitación.

Cloud no se atreve a acercarse. Como antaño, se limita a escuchar la música desde cierta distancia, siempre a espaldas de Tifa. Puede imaginarla con los ojos cerrados, con esas largas y oscuras pestañas acariciando el inicio de sus mejillas, frunciendo el ceño en los puntos más tensos del tema, sonriendo con suavidad cuando las notas –las notas que ella crea– forman de nuevo una melodía más amable.

A veces, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, cierra los ojos y recuerda la sensación de estar en Nibelheim, sentado bajo la ventana por la que salía la música. Esa de la cual extrañamente nunca ha sido capaz de escapar. Al fin y al cabo, piensa, si compró el piano fue porque necesitaba volver a escucharla y relacionarla con una vida que ahora aprecia.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A:** No me gusta cómo ha quedado ^^·U . Tenía clara la idea, pero la he desarrollado de forma un tanto simplona... ~_~· En fin, supongo que esto alivia un poco mis ansias de CloTi T_T· .


End file.
